The Sweet Yet Painful Confession
by SlyVision
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are on a mission together and let's say something happens that changes Lavi's viewpoint on Kanda forever. Yuvi & Yaoi So don't read it if you dont like it! Those who are curios go right ahead. Also Kanda is kinda ooc.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or take any profit from writing this story.

Warning: Yaoi (Don't say I didn't warn you)

Here is "The Sweet Yet Painfull Confession" Enjoy!

* * *

Two figures were sitting at the edge of a destroyed clearing were traces of a heavy battle could be seen. Shyly the dark blue haired man touched the sleeping red head, not wanting to wake him up, but to look at him a little while longer. Immediately green eyes snapped open and the startled Japanese man pulled his hand back mumbling;

"Sorry…"

"You couldn't resist too touch my beautiful body could you Yu." Lavi smirked at Kanda.

"Shut up." Kanda said with a scowl and got up wanting to go bring the Innocence back to the order. They were currently on a mission and had retrieved the innocence after a huge battle with level four Akumas. Lavi got away with a few cuts and bruises but Kanda took a blast that was actually meant for Lavi and was now currently struggling to stand.

"Yu, you should rest." Lavi said as he got up.

"You're still too heavily injured to be walking around even if you have that freaky tattoo thing." Kanda glared at him.

"I don't care and stop calling me Yu! It's Kanda for you!" He started walking back into the direction where the town was that they were currently staying in. Lavi sighed and started to follow him when his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yu…" He said when he caught up with him.

"What?" Kanda snapped, breathing heavily as his body wasn't ready to cope with this sudden exercise yet.

"I'll let you bring the innocence to the finders, but under one condition." Kanda raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

"And what would that be?" Lavi's grin became wider and he said;

"I'm going to carry you there." And with that Lavi picked Kanda up bridal style. "Lavi!" Kanda yelled as he was struggling to get down.

"Let me down!"

"No. Now stop struggling or your wounds will open up again." Kanda gradually stopped and glared at him.

"Bastard." Lavi chuckled softly at that remark and to his surprise he could feel the frail body in his arms relax slowly. They came to the edge of the town and Lavi, knowing Kanda's pride couldn't take much more of this, set him down. Kanda didn't even look at him but immediately started walking into the town.

As they came to the inn they were staying at a Finder rushed up to them, taking the Innocence and wanting to treat Kanda's wounds, who refused and went inside. Lavi assured the finder that he would treat Kanda's wounds and they parted. Lavi went inside and was greeted by his black golem who had a message for him.

"Lavi, this is Komui. You and Kanda can rest for the rest of the day, but you have to be back by tomorrow noon. I think that's enough time for Kanda's wounds to heal. See you then." Lavi punched the air in triumph of having gained the rest of the day off and went upstairs into the room he and Kanda shared because of financial reasons. Kanda was currently washing the blood off of his chest and arms revealing an almost fully healed gash on his left arm. His hair was hanging loosely on his back making it look like a silky curtain. Lavi winced thinking it must be very painful and saw Kanda frowning at him.

"What are you staring at?" Kanda snapped at him. Lavi walked over while throwing his headband on the other bed and sat down next to him, Kanda tensing at the sudden intrusion of his private space. Lavi took the towel from Kanda and began washing away the rest of the blood. Kanda tried to grab the towel back out of his hands and as that failed he snapped at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lavi instead of answering the question looked at him. "Why did you take the blow that was meant for me?"

"That doesn't matter now give me the towel back!"

"No, now answer me!" Lavi said with a sudden force. Kanda glared at him and looked away.

"I heal quicker than you and I didn't want to have to drag you're injured ass all the way back here." He said while clenching his hands together. Lavi scowled and grabbed Kanda's injured arm and pressed on it. Kanda hissed in pain and tried to shove Lavi away from him but in his current state was too weak to do so which angered him even more.

"Let go!" He yelled at Lavi.

"Not until you tell me the truth. Why did you take the blow?" Kanda winced as Lavi pressed on his wound again and said;

"I won't tell you, you idiot!" Lavi sighed theatrically and pushed Kanda down on the bed saying;

"So stubborn." He took the towel and tied Kanda's struggling hands to the bars at the top of the bed. Kanda's eyes widened a bit at the realization of what Lavi has done and kicked him weakly in the stomach.

"What the hell? Lavi untie me!"

"Not until you tell me why." He said while rubbing his stomach. Thinking back, Lavi realised that whenever both of them were on a mission together Kanda saved him almost every time from an attack that would have been life threatening for him but not for the Japanese man. And finally his mind put two and two together.

"Was it because you like me?" He asked softly while looking at Kanda's face. His eyes widened as he saw a faint blush creeping along the blue haired man's cheeks, who turned his head away, exposing a delicate neck in order to hide his blush.

"Yu… Are you blushing? You…Wait a minute, you actually like me?"

"Shut up" was the faint reply. Lavi gently took hold of his chin forcing him to look at him.

"Please Yu, tell me." He said while gently stroking Kanda's cheek, enjoying it that the other man was too weak and tied up to stop him.

"Fine, I do. I like you. Now let me go!" Kanda said as he struggled against the bonds that were holding his arms over his head. Lavi smiled at the confession and kissed Kanda gently on the lips. The other, surprised at the sudden move, opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a tongue slipping through his parted lips. Lavi could hear Kanda moan slightly as he explored his moist cavern and his voice was so goddamn sexy that it sent shivers down his spine.

"More… I want you to moan more Yu" He thought to himself and broke off the kiss. Kanda, slightly flushed, looked up at Lavi with questioning eyes.

"Well, if you didn't get the hint from that I will have to do more won't I?" Lavi asked with a grin on his face.

"What…Ah!" Kanda gasped as Lavi started to suck and lick his neck. Lavi, wanting Kanda to moan more, moved his hands up to Kanda's rosy buds and started to rub one in between his fingers while twisting the other one.

"Uhnn…Lavi…stop…nnn!" Lavi looked up at Kanda and said;

"Your body say's something completely different Yu." He continued to lick down Kanda's chest following the inked lines in his skin down to his left nipple and started to suck and lick the bud.

"Ah! La…Lavi!" Kanda panted and squirmed as Lavi started to unbutton his pants. "Your clothes… take them off." Kanda said as Lavi's hands started to tickle him all the way down to his hips and he mewled in pleasure.

"God, I love that voice of yours…" Lavi said as he got rid of his jacket and shirt and pulled down Kanda's now unbuttoned pants to reveal his erection jumping and twitching under his tight fitting underpants. Lavi moved up too kiss Kanda again and pressed their hips together while doing so which made both of them moan loudly into the kiss.

"Mmh… Lav- Ah!!!" Kanda gasped as Lavi started to rub the tip of his erection. Lavi looked at the panting man underneath him and his own cock twitched at the sight. He got rid of Kanda's underpants and licked down his chest, tickling his navel and headed lower.

"Ahhhh…unnnn…Lavi… so good" Kanda moaned as Lavi started to lick his entire length. Lavi shivered as he heard Kanda's long moan and deep throated Kanda in one go.

"AHH! Oh God… more!" Kanda yelled and squirmed under Lavi's grip on his hips preventing him from thrusting into the red heads hot mouth. As Lavi started to humm around him Kanda arched his back and mewled loudly wanting Lavi to do more. Lavi smirked and finished licking all around Kanda's penis and removed his own pants and underpants. He moaned as the fabric slid off of his member letting it jump upwards and almost hit his stomach.

"Kanda this might hurt a bit…" He said as he licked his fingers to slick them up and pressed his middle finger against Kanda's tight entrance. Kanda immediately tensed up and Lavi leaned down too softly kiss him. He slowly pushed his finger into Kanda who winced at the uncomfortable feeling. Lavi used his other hand to pump Kanda's member in order to distract him from the pain as he shoved his second finger inside and he gently started scissoring him. Kanda hissed as Lavi went a bit deeper inside of him. Lavi looked up worried.

"Kanda, I'm sorry but I promise it will get better." He said and Kanda nodded, his eyes tightly shut. Lavi kissed both eyelids and inserted a third finger. He then began to thrust up further looking for that spot that would make Kanda really moan. "AHHH!!!! Kanda's eyes snapped open and he panted heavily arching his back beautifully.

"There… do that again! Lavi, please!" He begged desperately. Lavi chuckled and rubbed and pressed the sensitive spot, enjoying how he made Kanda underneath him shiver and squirm. He pulled his fingers out after deciding that the blue haired man was ready and Kanda whined at the loss. Lavi slicked up his cock with Kanda's juices and moaned at the feeling. He was about to push his penis inside of Kanda but he wiggled his butt away from Lavi. Growling Lavi looked up at the Japanese man. "Untie me first." Lavi reached up and untied Kanda's hands which immediately wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him down into a forceful kiss their tongues battling for dominance. Lavi let Kanda win, without the other knowing so and gently pushed his cock inside of him making Kanda mewl. He stopped half way wanting Kanda to get used to it before he continued. Kanda squeezed his butt cheeks together signalling for Lavi to continue and he did making them both moan loudly at the pleasure. Lavi was starting to thrust faster changing the angle and hitting Kanda's prostate dead on. "Uhnn! Lavi…ngh…Ah! So good…"

"Yu, you're so tight!" He said as he began pumping Kanda's member again. "AH!!! Lavi I'm going to… nnn." Lavi, who also has almost reached his limit said; "Its fine, go ahead." And one more dead on strike into Kanda's prostate and a particularly hard pull on his cock made Kanda explode all over them, turning him into a moaning mess for a couple of seconds.

"Ugh… I'm also…Yu!" Kanda's moaning and his hot walls clenching all around Lavi made the red head come right after his new lover. Breathing heavily and covered in cum Lavi laid himself next to Kanda and wrapped him in his arms.

"That's how I feel about you, Yu. Got it now?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Che." Kanda snuggled closer into Lavi's embrace.

"Stop teasing me…" He said falling asleep. Lavi smiled, kissed the top oh his head and slowly started to fall asleep as well but being careful not to lie on the injured arm which was now only a small cut. Lavi looked at the arm in amazement and thought;

"Freaky tattoo..." before falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

So...this is my first ever Yaoi story so be gentle on me. (winces)

I would love reviews and any Ideas for future stories if you would like to help me.

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
